


Candia's Salvation

by bananascheme



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananascheme/pseuds/bananascheme
Kudos: 1





	Candia's Salvation

"This day has gone on long enough" Amethar thought to himself as he cut down yet another Muffinfield soldier. Weary and battleworn, he longed, for the first time in his life, for peace, and an end to the war that had consumed his old life. And yet, as he led his family back to the throne room of their former home, he couldn't shake the fear that he would be trapped in this war for the rest of his life. It seemed to him that fear was all he felt anymore. Fear for his daughters, fear for his wife, fear for his very home and all the people in it that looked to him for salvation. 

A few more paces, another corner rounded, and suddenly his world was ablaze with the colors of war yet again. Green as his youngest daughter fired arrows past him, blue as his eldest blasted traitors with brilliant lighting, pink and orange as Cumulous and Theo set about their grim work. All the while, Amethar feared for every one of them. "Strange things happen in war" he remember Calroy saying to him, and a voice inside him he had been trying so hard to silence wondered if his wouldn't be the next body to be found in a field where he never should have been, body charred and broken by that fiery beast.

When silence fell again, Amethar found himself standing at the massive doors to the throne room. He turned wordlessly to what remained of his family, only to be met with looks of grim resolve, eyes cold and hungry for vengeance. He turned back to the doors, and with grim countenance, lowered his shoulder, growled, "For Candia," and charged through.

As the peppermint bark gave way, and the dust settled, a confident and whimsical voice rang out over the racket. "Well, well, if it isn't he who would be king. I must say, Amethar, I'm surprised to see you alive. I thought that fall would have done you in for sure, but I suppose the only thing you've ever been good at was ruining my plans. It's almost a pity you won't be able to ruin this one too."

As Calroy's knights surrounded the remnant of House Rocks, the king, in a moment of uncharacteristic patience, waited. Not for any tactical reason, and certainly out of cowardice, simply because some new part of him, something awoken in the harrowing trials of the last few months, something deep in his heart, whispered to pause. 

"You're just in time to see me baptized," Calroy continued, "to see me brought to the light, for all of Candia's salvation."

From the across the room, the pontifex approached a large tub of holy water. "Are you ready to be purified, Lord Cruller?" 

The king watched with bated breath as Calroy strolled over to her side. "I am ready, your grace. For my very soul, and indeed, all the souls of Candia that Amethar has failed." As he stood beside her, Calroy let his arms fall to his side, and closed his eyes, awaiting her blessing.

Belizabeth smiled, and dipped a small ladle into the water. "Then may the Bulb above purify you, and purge the Hungry One from your soul." And as she raised the ladle to sprinkle the holy water on Calroy, Sir Keradin Deeproot stepped behind him, and with an armored hand, shoved Lord Cruller face first into the vat of water. Bubbles arose as Calroy's body seized and flailed, but the carrot's grip held true, and after only a moment, the water turned murky tones of white and pink. As a lone strawberry rose to the surface, Calroy's body stopped moving, and Lord Cruller was no more. Sir Deeproot pulled his hand from the water, some final remnants of cake covering his gauntlet, amd let Calroy's headless body fall unceremoniously to the floor. 

With righteous fire in her eyes, the pontifex locked eyes with the king. "There will be no salvation for Candia," she seethed. 

"Soldiers at the ready!" Ceresian knights brought their weapons to bear, and Vegetainian archers took their aim upon House Rocks as Sir Keradin raised his mace to give the final order. 

From some dark and forgotten corner of the room, a trio of peppermint arrows flew out, all finding purchase in the gaps in Keradin's armor. As blood flowed from his wounds and filled his mouth, Keradin gasped with his dying breath, "My life, for the bulb above," and as his body splashed into the water, House Rocks went to war, one last time.


End file.
